mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Blaze
(usually) (rarely) |mane = |cutie mark = (S3E12, S6E8, CCG, and mobile game images) Five-pointed object with a rainbow streak (mobile game model) |headercolor = #B9B4ED |headerfontcolor = #38ABEE}} Rainbow Blaze is a male Pegasus pony and "mentor" of Rainbow Dash who appears in the episodes Games Ponies Play and A Hearth's Warming Tail. He has a pale periwinkle coat, a rainbow-striped mane and tail, amber eyes, and a cutie mark in most materials of what appears to be a multicolored airstream through cloud(s) and in Gameloft's mobile game of a five-pointed object with a rainbow streak. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Rainbow Blaze shares his design and eye color with Whitewash and Cerulean Skies, his eye color, usual cutie mark design, sometimes design, and rarely coat color with "Thorn", his design with Rainbow Swoop and Prism Glider, his mane and tail style and eye color with Noteworthy, "Baritone", Felix, M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Pink Drink", S07E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, and S08E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, his mane style and eye color with S01E16 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 and "Grape Crush", his mane and tail style with Red Delicious, Crusoe Palm, "Welch / Cloudy Haze", Goldengrape, "Blue Bonnet", "Cherry Strudel", Apple Cinnamon, Neigh Sayer, S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, Don Neigh, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, "Adante", "Log Jam", S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #16, S05E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, S06E18 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S06E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, S07E13 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, and S08E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, his eye color and sometimes mane style with S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, his mane style with "Harry Trotter", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, Aries, and sometimes S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #7, his tail style with "Chocolate Haze", "Klein", Emerald Green, "Written Script", Comet Tail, Rare Find, Stormfeather, "Silver Script", Bright Bulb, Roger Silvermane, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #3, and "Cool Beans", his usual cutie mark design and rarely coat color with "Bluebell", his usual cutie mark design with S04E08 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1 and rarely "Eiffel", his color scheme with Bow Hothoof, and his mane and tail colors with Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, and clown Mayor Mare. On May 23, 2014, an Enterplay collectible card game developer and trading card writer referred to Rainbow Blaze as Rainbow Dash's dad; on December 17, 2014, IDW comics writer Ted Anderson stated that, of the Mane Six's family and relatives, "we’ve caught the briefest glimpse of Rainbow’s dad in a flashback," implicitly referring to Rainbow Blaze's appearance in Games Ponies Play. On July 10, 2016, Jim Miller stated that "we've never met" Rainbow Dash's parents. In contrast to what was stated in 2014, at the 2016 Middle Equestrian Convention in Poland, My Little Pony character designer Kora Kosicka replied to a fan question concerning Rainbow Blaze, "No, that wasn't the dad." Middle Equestrian Convention 2016|publisher=YouTube|date=2016-09-13|accessdate=2016-09-13}} On September 14, 2016, the Enterplay collectible card game's Twitter account stated, "Who said Rainbow Blaze is Rainbow Dash's father? (We just heavily, heavily, heavily, heavily, heavily imply it. :)". Rainbow Blaze's cutie mark on his Gameloft mobile game model appears to be based on fanart. Depiction in the series Rainbow Blaze has made two appearances in the series thus far. The first is in the season three episode Games Ponies Play. He appears in a flashback with a filly Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sits on top of his head as Laurette announces Fillydelphia as the location to host that year's Equestria Games. He also appears in A Hearth's Warming Tail, where he sings the final carol along with the rest of the cast. Other depictions IDW comics Rainbow Blaze appears in a picture with his name listed on the IDW comics' ''Friends Forever'' Issue #18 regular cover. My Little Pony (mobile game) Rainbow Blaze is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "Rainbow Dash always looked up to this gifted flier, ever since she was a filly. Sometimes literally -- he was up in the sky a lot back then!" Merchandise Rainbow Blaze was first named on his Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights expansion set card #17 C, which shows him in Canterlot Castle and lists the quote, "Of course Rainbow Dash is a good flier. I taught her everything she knows!" Quotes Gallery Season three Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash with Rainbow Blaze S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on her father's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Comics Friends Forever issue 18 cover A.jpg Merchandise Rainbow Blaze, Dashing Mentor card MLP CCG.jpg See also * * *Characters with a similar name: Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Flash, Rainbow Harmony, Rainbowshine, Rainbow Swirl, Rainbow Swoop, Rainbow Wishes, Island Rainbow, Blaze, Autumn Blaze, and Aria Blaze. References es:Rainbow Blaze pl:Rainbow Strike ru:Рэйнбоу Блейз Category:Background characters